narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Statue of the Outer Path
The is the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 594, page 9 Due to having the DNA of both Senju and Uchiha and awakening the Rinnegan, Madara Uchiha was able to break the seal placed on it by the Sage of the Six Paths, who had sealed it within the moon, and summon the body to earth. The Demonic Statue was later used by Obito Uchiha and Nagato as the container for the tailed beasts that were captured and resealed into it by the members of Akatsuki.Naruto chapter 606, pages 14-15 Background When the Sage of the Six Paths separated its chakra from its body to create the tailed beasts, he sealed the hollowed husk that was the Ten-Tails's body within the moon, where it remained until it was summoned by Madara Uchiha, who had acquired Senju DNA and awakened the Rinnegan. Madara then christened the empty husk the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.Naruto chapter 606, page 13 During his old age, Madara was able to cling onto life by attaching himself to the statue via the living clone where it served as a means of life support by constantly supplying him with chakra.Naruto chapter 602, page 12 Madara also used the power of the statue to catalyse the cells he had obtained from Hashirama Senju in order to create a mindless replica of Hashirama, and the artificial humans it produced. It was only after finding someone to carry on his preparations for the Eye of the Moon Plan, that Madara disconnected himself from the Demonic Statue and with his dying breath told the young man that until the time he was revived he was to act using his name.Naruto chapter 606, pages 16-17 As Madara explained to Obito, teaching him the methods to control it, the rebirth of the Ten-Tails by feeding the Tailed Beasts to the Demonic Statue is vital to the Eye of the Moon Plan. During the Third Shinobi World War, when Hanzō enlisted the aid of Danzō Shimura's Root ANBU to eliminate the rising threat of the organisation Akatsuki, with Konan taken hostage and Yahiko sacrificing himself to save her, an enraged and grief-fueled Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue, which pierced his back with a number of black rods and emaciated him while giving him the power to kill all of Hanzō's men with only Hanzō escaping the altercation alive.Naruto chapter 447, pages 7-13 Since then, as Pain, Nagato would summon the statue whenever a jinchūriki or tailed beast would be caught in order to have the Akatsuki members extract and seal the beast within it. Appearance The statue is a giant, humanoid entity with most of its body looking decayed. When first summoned it burst out from the ground, with only its upper torso and arms visible. Its back has a number of spike-like protrusions. When it is first summoned by Nagato, the Statue is blindfolded. During subsequent Akatsuki appearances, nine slots for its (normally closed) eyes are present in the blindfold. In these appearances its arms are also bound in shackles and it has a scroll attach to its mouth. When it was fully seen after being summoned by Tobi, it is seemingly wearing some form of robe, and when seen in Tobi's hideout, its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. The long protrusion of chakra amplifying metal from when it connected to Nagato is also present coming from its midsection resembling an umbilical cord. When summoned into battle the statue breaks the restraints allowing it to move in battle. During its regeneration into the Ten-Tails, the Demonic Statue's appearance starts to change, which is most noticeable around its mouth area, and from the spikes on its body which have begun to extend and in some cases, warp their shape. Abilities Only those who possess both Uchiha and Senju DNA, or the Rinnegan, are capable of summoning and controlling the Demonic Statue. When summoned, the statue bursts from the ground, emerging either partially or entirely, depending on the situation. When Nagato summoned the Statue, the black rods emerging from its stomach pierced his back and the Statue emitted a dragon-like form of energy from its mouth. When this entity came into contact with a person, their soul was ripped from their bodies, killing them instantly. The members of Akatsuki utilised a sealing technique in which nine of these dragons would surround a jinchūriki or tailed beast until the tailed beast's chakra was gathered into the Statue's mouth and stored inside for future use. Nagato wanted to use these beasts to create a weapon that could destroy an entire country. Tobi however, intends to reassemble them into the Ten-Tails. In combination with the chakra chains of the Outer Path, the stored tailed beast chakra can be directed and stored back into the previous jinchūriki, and can be quickly withdrawn back into the statue should Tobi desire. As evident from its enormous size, the Statue possesses great strength, enough to clash with the likes of Chōza and Chōji Akimichi in their colossal forms. It was also shown to be durable enough to take one of Chōji's Butterfly Bullet Bombing punches without even being pushed back, and stop Kitsuchi's Earth Release: Sandwich Technique, just by outstretching its arms. In the anime, it also displayed a high level of agility despite its massive size, as it could leap tremendous distances. It is also capable of creating shock waves capable of devastating an entire battlefield, and from the protrusions on its back, launching energy blasts. According to the Yin half of Kurama, the statue emnates a tremendous life force.Naruto chapter 656, page 8-9 The statue itself was used as a life-support of sort for the elderly Madara Uchiha, who was connected to it via three, thick, long chords stretching from Hashirama's living clone. Obito was also able to survive the extraction of the tailed beasts due to the statue's life force, although he was rendered paralysed. White Zetsu and his clones are also able to access the statue's power by connecting themselves to the living clone. Spiral Zetsu did this to augment his strength, enabling him to break the massive boulder that had been used to seal a passageway out of the hideout.Naruto chapter 604, pages 1, 4 As stated by Son Gokū, the Statue cannot be summoned with a fake Rinnegan and can only be summoned with an authentic one. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Years later, Nagato made it the means behind Akatsuki's tailed beast extraction. When Sasori and Deidara arrive in an Akatsuki hideout with Gaara, Nagato summons it to extract the One-Tailed Shukaku over a period of three days, sealing it into the statue. When the sealing begins, the bit falls from the Statue's mouth and nine dragon-like entities burst forth from the statue's mouth. As the sealing nears completion, one of the eyes corresponding to the beast that is being sealed opens. After the sealing finishes, the statue disappears. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc The statue is summoned to seal two tailed beasts, the Two-Tails and the Three-Tails, during which process Nagato explains Akatsuki's goals. As a result, Yugito Nii dies. Itachi Pursuit Arc After Kisame captures Rōshi, the Four-Tails jinchūriki, he and Itachi discuss the sealing of the tailed-beasts. Itachi says that they don't need to rush to capture the Nine-Tails, since that beast is supposed to be the last one sealed, or else the statue would break apart. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc After the Six Paths of Pain capture Utakata, the Six-Tails is extracted and sealed into the statue, resulting in his death. Invasion of Pain Arc After Sasuke Uchiha captured "Killer B", the Eight-Tails jinchūriki, Akatsuki tried to seal the beast in the statue, only to see that it's actually a fake. Five Kage Summit Arc After Nagato's death, Tobi indicates that Nagato was just a pawn that the Demonic Statue had been synchronised with. He states he would like Sasuke Uchiha to be Nagato's replacement, but decided to wait until Sasuke was easier to manipulate. Shinobi World War Arc After accepting the terms of Kabuto Yakushi's alliance, Tobi reveals the statue located within the depths of his headquarters, seated atop of a giant lotus flower, whose stem harbours a copy of Hashirama Senju. Directing Kabuto's vision downwards to the flower's roots, housed in a deeper underground cave, Tobi presents the army of enhanced White Zetsu that he had created using the chakra of the tailed beasts imprisoned within the statue. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, the statue was summoned to the battlefield in order to assist Tobi in obtaining a substitute for the Nine-Tails' chakra, rampaging amongst the First Division as Chōza and Chōji Akimichi use their Super Multi-Size Technique to fight the statue. However, the statue withstood their combined assault and with the shock-wave following a bellowing roar, sent the two of them reeling. In the wake of its destruction and in retaliation to Kitsuchi's Earth Release: Sandwich Technique, it releases another powerful blast of chakra, devastating the battlefield further. The statue later attempted to crush Darui and Shikamaru Nara underfoot, when they tried to prevent Tobi from taking the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei. Retreating to a forested area, Tobi stands atop of the statue's palms alongside his Six Paths of Pain, as dawn breaks on the second day. After Son Gokū is freed from Tobi's control during his confrontation with Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B, he immediately summons the statue to his present location, where it proceeds to draw the bound beast into its awaiting maw and reseals the Four-Tails inside itself. As Tobi continues to observe the ensuing battle from atop the statue, he is ultimately forced to reseal the remaining tailed beasts in the same manner as Son, when they too are freed by Naruto. The statue remained on the battlefield aiding Tobi in his fight against Naruto, B, Kakashi and Guy. Ten-Tails Revival Arc As a combined assault from Naruto, B, Kakashi and Guy knocks the statue down, goading from Naruto forces Obito to summon the Kohaku no Jōhei and the Benihisago to give the statue Kurama's chakra sealed in the relics. Having sealed the portion of the Eight-Tails they had received during Taka's battle earlier, the Demonic Statue now had all nine tailed beasts' chakra within it and undergoes a painful regeneration to its original form. Refusing to let anyone interfere, Obito protects the statue with the Uchiha Flame Formation long before Madara's arrival. Realising that Gyūki and Kurama have not been sealed into the statue like the other tailed beasts, Madara moves to correct this while there is still time. As a final attempt to eradicate the statue with one attack, a transformed Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B create a giant Tailed Beast Ball, and fired it at the statue. As the two noted that the statue's chakra had vanished, they began to celebrate before the smoke clears and the fully regenerated Ten-Tails is revealed.Naruto chapter 609, pages 13-17 Return of Madara Arc After the Allied Shinobi Forces managed to extract the tailed beasts from Obito, the statue remained sealed inside him. Its life force kept Obito alive, despite the severe debilitation caused by the extraction. After regaining one of his original Rinnegan, Madara was able to completely summon the statue out of Obito's body, though Kakashi's quick use of Kamui did sever its right arm. Influences * The decayed appearance of the statue, and its posture when not in use, is similar to a , a practice by Buddhist monks to commit ritualistic suicide by self-mummification. * As with the Sage of Six Paths, the statue is influenced by Buddhist terminology. , derived from the Sanskrit Tīrthika, refers to any doctrine which "treads the outer path" to enlightenment. This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the , and is thus considered misguided and heretical, which led to a translation of this statue being the Demonic Statue of Heretical Doctrine. References es:Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior ru:Демоническая Статуя Внешнего Пути